Operation: Z.E.R.O.
Codename: Kids Next Door: The Movie Codename: Kids Next Door: The Movie: Operation Z.E.R.O. is the first movie to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. It originally aired on Friday, August 11, 2006 at 7:30 p.m. and aired on Cartoon Network as a made-for-TV movie. A DVD release is planned. This will be released widescreen. The movie was 81 minutes and 40 seconds long. Z.E.R.O. stands for "Zero Explanation Reveals Origins". This film is available to now download on iTunes store on the Internet by accessing to AOL.com/Operation: Z.E.R.O. Premise The enemies of the Kids Next Door, led by Father, join forces to resurrect the Ultimate Evil... Grandfather, a tyrant who once ruled the world many years ago when most of the villains were themselves kids. When Grandfather uses his reality-warping powers to reconquer the world and transform every human on the planet into his obedient "Senior Citizombies" slaves who are forced to make Tapioca to refuel Grandfather so he can find and destroy the Book of K.N.D. The Kids Next Door are quickly overrun and transformed. It falls upon Numbah One to locate the KND's only hope for salvation, the legendary hero Numbuh Zero. In the process, Numbuh 1 learns some startling revelations about the origins of the KND, his arch-enemies Father and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, and even his own family history. Complete Plot Synopsis The movie opens in a place that looks very much like Industrial Revolution-era Britain, with massive factories covering the landscape and child labor widespread. All of this is controlled by an evil old man later known as Grandfather (though referred to as Pappy by his sons). However, his two sons stumble across a secret chamber which contains 2x4 technology as well as the Book of KND, a legendary book that contains instructions on how to use 2x4 technology as well as information recorded by previous KND operatives. One of the sons plans to use these resources to rebel against Grandfather while the other balks and runs away. The son who stays dons sunglasses similar to Numbuh One's, leads a revolt, and successfully defeats Grandfather, leading to the "Seventh Generation of KND". This son will forever be known as Numbuh 0 (since his brother said he had zero chance against Grandfather), the greatest KND operative of all time. However, so much time has passed, many regard the story as a mere legend, and few believe that Numbuh Zero ever existed anymore. The scene suddenly cuts to the present with Numbuh 1 telling the story, claiming that if he ever found the Book of KND, he would write only five words: "I am Kids Next Door". He is then given an order by Numbuh 86 to deliver something to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, a shrine to Numbuh Zero complete with the Recomissioning Module: a device capable of restoring decommissioned agents' memories. Much to Numbuh One's frustration, his important delivery turns out to be an ice cream cone for its tour guide, Numbuh 101. Midway into the tour, a coalition of KND villains suddenly and simultaneously attacks both the KND Museum and Moonbase. Sector V manages to repel both attacks, but Numbuh One draws flak from Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum firs, and it is revealed that the Decommissioning Module has been stolen from the Museum. Numbuh One goes to retrieve the module from the villains, but falls into a trap. Father captures Numbuh One and, using one of his boogers to activate the module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Grandfather himself. Grandfather quickly usurps Father's position as leader of the KND villain. Grandfather tells the villians that he will turn everyone who has ever been a kid into a Senior Citizombie and make him mountains of tapioca. While at first excited, the villians realize they were kids some point in their lives and try to run away, but Grandfather transforms the Toilenater who infects everyone else. Cree, now a Citizombie, transforms Numbuh 5 who attempts to effect sector V, but they escape. His influence spreads across the globe. At the moonbase Numbuh 2 tells numbuhs 362, 86, 3, and 4 he has a devise at the treehouse that can help build new suits that protect them from the senior citizombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse. While avoiding a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She tells Numbuh 4 to kiss her in a dark room and manages to transform him through a kiss. As the KND transform one by one, Numbuh One is quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active KND member. However, Numbuh One comes up with a crazy plan. Using a DNA tracker and the Recommissioning Module, Numbuh One begins to track down Numbuh Zero in hopes of recommissioning him, finally tracking Numbuh Zero to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh Zero, after a battle with a few zombified hamsters, and that the Book of KND has been sitting in a secret chamber under his house! In a move to find allies, Numbuh Zero takes Numbuh One to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh Zero's brother, making Father Numbuh One's uncle and Grandfather his actual grandfather. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z, who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone awry. The module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Meanwhile, Grandfather won't rest until he personally destroys the Book of KND, which contains the only weapon capable of defeating him: hope. Numbuh One and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh Zero stays behind to face Grandfather. On the Moonbase, Numbuh One and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V,, and activate the Moonbase's most powerful weapon. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh One. Numbuh One manages to defeat the DCFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh One switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh Two's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects, partly, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather with a explosion. Grandfather survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh Zero, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal. However, when Numbuh One attempts to Recommission Numbuh Zero once again, he comes across a recorded message from Numbuh Zero telling him that he has destroyed the Recommissioning Module and that he would rather not have his memories restored so that he could complete his greatest mission of all, being a good father. One month later, the existence of Numbuh Zero is public knowledge and considered fact. The Moonbase has been completely rebuilt and is larger and better than the previous one. It also now contains a massive statue honoring Numbuh Zero. Numbuh One, who now has possession of the Book of KND, writes his entry into the book. The entry consists of only five words: "We are Kids Next Door." The movie ends with Numbuh 1 revealing the entire (presumably) entire KNd around him. Characters Numbuh 1 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5 Numbuh 0 Monty Uno Grandfather {past} Grandfather {present} Father Young Benedict Uno Adult Benedict Uno Numbuh 86 Numbuh 362 Numbuh 60 Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan Mr. Boss Numbuh 101 Knightbrace Lesser Ice Cream Men Elite Ice Cream Men Numbuh 83 {Sonya} Numbuh 84 {Lee} Numbuh 191 Numbuh 363 Toilenator Crazy Old Cat Lady Crazy Old Cat Lady's Cats Joaquin Sector V's Hamsters Gramma Stuffum Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates Powerless Grandfather Recommissioned Monty Uno/Numbuh Zero Count Spankulot Mr. Fizz Numbuh 78 Numbuh 23 Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb Cree Lincoln Chad Dickson Common Cold Delightful Children From Down The Lane Sector Z Dodgeball Wizard Robin Food Sergeant Sensible Man in Lizard Suit Mrs. Uno {unseen but mentioned} Locations Kids Next Door Moonbase Sector V Treehouse Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Convention Center Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff Numbuh 1's house Moonbase rebuilt Quotes ''' Numbuh 0/ Monty Uno':Status report son.' Numbuh 1':(In one breath as fast as he can) Our Archenemy father has used your recomissioning device on a totally powerful guy named Grandfather who is transforming everyone into really old and evil Senior Citizombies.'Numbuh 0':Sounds Grim.'Knightbrace:' ''(After crashing through the Gift Shop window) Hey, are those souvenir hats? I'll take 2. Numbuh 5: (About Numbuh One) Man Numbuh One, I'm glad I never have to fight you. You're crazy. Father: First, I would like to thank Gramma Stuffum for not providing the catering. Numbuh 1: This will take the perfect aim and timing old friend. Are you sure you could do it? :Numbuh 2: (With insane grin) Nope. Numbuh 3: I wish Numbuh Five was here. Numbuh 5 (as Senior Citizombie): Oh, I'm here all right! Tommy (as Senior Citizombie, attacking Numbuh One): Now enter THE TOMMY! (coughs) Sorry about that, I went from 7 to 65 in only a few seconds. Grandfather (when Numbuh Zero is about to decommission him): You're out of my will you brat !! Numbuh 4: It's too quiet. :Numbuh 3: No, it's three quiet. :Numbuh 4: "Three quiet"? What the crud does that mean? :Numbuh 3: It's one more than too quiet.:Numbuh 4: I shouldn't have asked. (Numbuh 1 is tracking Numbuh Zero and the tracker leads to his dad):Numbuh 1: This thing must be malfunctioning. (All KND operatives in a some unknown field or meadow) :Numbuh 1: "We Are Kids Next Door." Young Monty Uno (to young Benidict Uno): So that's it, you think there's no hope! You think I've got zero chance! (then see's a pair of sunglasses on a desk and puts them on) Well I'll show you what the number zero can do! Grandfather (past): I'll give you 3 seconds to go to your room. 3! 2!! 1!!!!!!!!!Monty (Numbuh 0) (smiling): Zero! (then blasts Grandfather with a ray gun that evaporates his powers):Grandfather: You'll always be a zero compared to me! :Monty (Numbuh 0):'''Maybe so, but my son is number one! Notes Villains: Grandfather, Father, DCFDTL, Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickson, Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates, Dumb John Silver, Mr. Boss, Toilenator, an unnamed villain in a chameleon suit, both versions of the Ice Cream Men, Common Cold, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, The Proper Patrol, Gramma Stuffum (and her food minions), Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz, Count Spankulot, an unnamed lightbulb-themed villain, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Chester, The Great Lenny Puttinski, The Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters, Mr. Mogul and Simon, Dodgeball Wizard, Professor Bob, Miss Goodwall, Big Brother, Robin Food and his Hungry Men, the bag-headed cashier, an unknown villain in a purple and yellow outfit, an an unnamed villain in a costume that resembles Sheep from Sheep in the Big City. Almost all of the villains are turned into Senior Citizombies by Grandfather, as are almost all of the KND operatives. It is unknown if Chad was turned into a citizombie, but he most likely was. A sculpture of Professor XXXL is seen in the museum with a beaver tail. Operative debuts: Numbuhs 101, 363, 0 KND Technology used: S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue Shuttle Obviously Overdone Providing Really Excellent Massive Extras), KNDNA Tracker, Numbuh Zero's Recommissioning Device, V.A.C.D.O.O.M. (Very Airy Cannon Delivery Oscillating Oomph Massively) Villains Technology used: Sweet Revenge, Pirate Ships, Gum Cannons, and ships The book of KND (containing the history of every operative before they were decommissioned) is a main part of the movie. Along the way the/an origin of the KND and crucial information about the KND and the DCFDTL are revealed. This is the first KND movie. This movie reveals that Father (Benedict) is Numbuh One's Uncle, Grandfather is Numbuh One's Grandfather, the DCFDTL were formerly Sector Z of the KND and Numbuh One's step-cousins, and Numbuh One's Dad is Numbuh Zero (Monty). We find out Father/Benedict Uno wears a suit (albeit one that acts ethereal and fluid) to cover his true appearance, although this was mentioned in Op I.T. Almost every major and semi-major character that has appeared over the course of the series shows up in Operation Z.E.R.O. Numbuhs 3 and 4 kiss for the first time (gaining more evidence that Numbuhs 3 and 4 will be in some sort of relationship), but when citizombie 3 turns Numbuh 4 into a citizombie, and then the both of them as citizombies kiss. (This is seen onscreen at KND Moonbase, and Numbuh 362 says, "End transmission, please!". It would later go on to be spoofed by Cartoon Network Friday stating "Technically it is possible.") According to the movie, Numbuh Two is Numbuh One's best friend since kindergarten, Numbuh One saved Numbuh Four from bullies on their first day of school, and Numbuh Five was the one that got Numbuh One into the Kids Next Door(also mentiontioned in Operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E) while it is unclear what other relationship Numbuh Three, if any, has with Numbuh One. Apparently Grandfather is immortal while he has his powers. He proves this when the KND Moonbase crashes directly into him without killing him or even hurting him. Much of the origin revealed in this movie would seem to contradict the history shown in "Operation A.R.C.H.I.V.E.", particularly Benedict/Father's relation to the Uno family. However, Numbuh 1's brief mention of Numbuh Zero creating "the seventh generation of the Kids Next Door" suggest that these are two separate origins for two different generations of the Kids Next Door organization. Also, the Mr. Wigglestein seen in "A.R.C.H.I.V.E." may in fact be Grandfather, rather than Benedict/Father. This leads to a possibility that the current "Father" got his suit passed down to him by Grandfather. It could also be that since the father of Archive, that Father handed the suit down generation after generation. Alternatively, it is possible that "A.R.C.H.I.V.E." was not in fact a true history, as the ending of "A.R.C.H.I.V.E." could be interpreted to mean only some of it was correct, not necessarily all of it. '''Trivia *Running Time: 85 minutes and 42 seconds (90 minutes with commercials) *Premiere: Friday, August 11, 2006 *Information in Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. is needed to understand Operation: Z.E.R.O. *The expanded acronym is "Zero Explanation Reveals Origins!" This is actually a recursive acronym. *There are currently six trailers for Operation: Z.E.R.O. on TV. *Numbuh 362 wears a samurai suit in the movie. See some of the trailers for more on this. She will also wear this in upcoming episodes such as Op I.T. There is a game based on Op Z.E.R.O. called "Outnumbuh'd". Available to play on Cartoon Network1. *The Sector V operatives were turned into Senior Citizombies in reverse numerical order, (except Numbuhs Three and Four where Numbuh Three got changed second and Numbuh Four third). *When Numbuh One recommissions his dad, his dad mentions, "and I'm hankering for some blurpleberry ice-cream right now. It's the closest thing I've ever tasted to the 4th flavor." The "4th flavor" he mentions is the 4th flavor from episode F.L.A.V.O.R. *The ships used by the adults to escape from the KND Museum are similar to the LAAT gunships from Episodes II and III of Star Wars. *The graphic effect of the moonbase falling is based on a colony drop from the Gundam anime franchise. *When Monty is decommissioned his eyebrows are moved over his eyes symbolising how oblivious he is to the world. *One of the members of sector Z have a strong resemblance to Zero from Megaman Zero having long blond hair, red and black armor, connection to the letter 'Z', and a neon green sword type weapon. *Everyone in the world was turned into zombies with the exception of Numbuh 0, Numbuh 1, Father and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane/Sector Z *Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 have heavy breasts when they become Senior Citi-Zombies, and also, Numbuh 3's hair as a SCZ floats in the air very still. Goofs *When the Toilenator is attacking Numbuh 1 at his house, he crashed into the closet door rather than the bedroom door. *The skeleton head on Stickybeard's hat changes various times before Sector V crashes into the Pretzel Storage in the KND Moonbase. *When the hamsters turned into Senior Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 3 was transformed by Numbuh 5. However, we did not hear or see a flashing light that happened anytime a victim fell into the spell of Grandfather's effecting power. *Numbuh 60 has no hair when he is a Senior Citi-Zombie when everyone else do, except the Toiletnator who's hair is covered. *Numbuh 2, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 86 is covered in green slime climbing up from their legs to their head very slowly when everyone else turned into one, immediately after they were touched by a Senior Citi-Zombie or Grandfather. *If the Delightful Children were Sector Z, how come Sector Z are not adults already? *Professor Triple-Extra Large is found nowhere during the attack at the Museum when he was seen as a statue. *The Proper Patrol is not seen at the Villains Convention Center when they were at the Museum Attack. Every villain at the Museum attack arrived there. Vocal Operatives Benjamin Diskin - Numbuhs 1 and 2, DCFDTL Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3, DCFDTL Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4, DCFDTL, Tommy Gilligan, Joaquin, Mr. Fibb, Toilenator, Additional Voices Cree Summer - Numbuh 5, Cree, DCFDTL Jeff Bennett - Benedict Uno, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz Cam Clarke - Grey DeLisle - Gramma Stuffum, Crazy Old Cat Lady Jennifer Hale - Numbuh 86, Numbuh 96 Mark Hamill - Stickybeard Jason Harris - Chad Janice Kawaye - Numbuh 83: Sonya, Numbuh 84: Lee Tom Kenny - Knightbrace, Common Cold, Chester, Mr. Wink, Numbuh 130, Additional Voices Maurice LaMarche - Father Matt Levin - Numbuh 60 Rachael MacFarlane - Numbuh 362 Candi Milo - Daran Norris - Count Spankulot, Janitor Neil Ross - Grandfather Tara Strong - Numbuh 363 James Arnold Taylor - Numbuh 18 Frank Welker - Monty Uno Dave Wittenberg - Numbuh Zero, Sector Z Operative Various Voices - Candy Pirates, Lesser Ice Cream Men, Elite Ice Cream Men